In particular, the present invention concerns a transmitter for distributing data signals, whereby this transmitter is provided with receiving means for collecting one or several data signals, a control unit and a transmitting unit connected thereto for transmitting an above-mentioned data signal via a network to one or several addressable receivers from a series of pre-selected users, after the above-mentioned control unit has received a starting signal to that end.
An advantage of such a transmitter according to the invention is that it makes it possible to directly transmit a data signal to one or several pre-determined, either or not mobile receivers of users when a certain event either or not occurs.